Lazos rotos
by Estrella Blank
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Percy Weasley hubiera sido sorteado en Slytherin? Esta historia participa en el reto "Doppelganger" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Doppelganger" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

 _._

* * *

::

* * *

 **I**

—¡Slytherin!

Con esas palabras el mundo de Percy Weasley se derrumbó en un instante. Sintió como McGonagall retiraba el sombrero seleccionador de su cabeza y le instaba a ir hacia su mesa, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Un Weasley en Slytherin, un traidor a la sangre entre ellos.

Cuando tomó asiento sus ojos buscaron automáticamente a sus hermanos, al encontrarlos su pecho se estrujó. Ambos miraban hacia donde él estaba, sus ojos lo decían todo: Bill lo miraba con tristeza, Charlie con contrariedad y algo de molestia.

Todos los planes que habían hecho antes de ese curso se quedarían en el olvido. No podría compartir la sala común de Gryffindor con sus hermanos, ellos no le guiarían por el castillo durante sus primeros días. Bill no le ayudaría con las tareas y Charlie no podría atender a Errol cuando llegara de entregar alguna carta a sus padres.

Nada sería como debía ser. Como todos, incluido él mismo, habían pensado.

Si antes había sido diferente entre sus hermanos, ahora la brecha se había ampliado en niveles inimaginables. Pero lo que más le aterraba en ese preciso momento, era la forma en cómo se lo iban a tomar sus padres.

* * *

 **II**

Percy se removió inquieto en el asiento, tratando de estudiar antes de regresar al colegio. Podía escuchar el sonido de los trastos al ser lavados y el ruido de la radio de su padre en la cocina. Pero aparte de eso, todo estaba muy tranquilo en el interior, tanto que lo ponía nervioso.

Sus hermanos se habían llevado a los menores a jugar al jardín. Ginny de seguro estaría arrancando pétalos a las flores de su madre y Ron estaría molesto con Charlie por no querer subirlo a la escoba; los gemelos correteando a Bill hasta el hartazgo y él, Percy, se quedaría relegado al interior de su casa una vez más.

A comparación de otras ocasiones, antes de Hogwarts para ser precisos, no hubo intento de hacerle salir. Simplemente se fueron sin invitarlo, no es como si Percy hubiera aceptado la invitación pero el hecho de que no le tomaron en cuenta era lo que en verdad le había lastimado.

—Cariño ¿Por qué no sales a jugar con tus hermanos un rato?

Percy levantó la mirada para ver a su madre, sonriendo de la misma forma en que lo hacía siempre. Por lo menos ella no había cambiado con él, al contrario, había estado mucho mas al pendiente de él que antes, compensando posiblemente el hecho de que sus hermanos se alejaran de él o que su padre hiciera ese mohín cada que se mencionaba su casa.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

Mientras crecían, Arthur Weasley les había advertido sobre la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Al parecer nunca pasó por su mente que uno de sus hijos pudiera ser sorteado en ella, creando así una división muy difícil de unir.

* * *

 **III**

—¡Fred, George! Ya les he dicho que no pueden batirse a duelo fuera de clases.

Los gemelos miraron a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Lamento informarte, Oh prefecto imperfecto que te equivocas.

—Así es mi estimado, estirado. Te equivocas, porque nosotros no estábamos en un duelo, ¿Verdad George?

—Exacto, Fred. Nosotros estábamos practicando lo aprendido en clase. Ha sido una terrible y afortunada coincidencia que esos dos Slytherin se cruzaran en nuestro camino.

Percy les observó entrecerrando los ojos, con el ceño fruncido al escuchar el tono burlón en que le respondían. Por más que lo intentara, sus hermanos no lo respetaban. Él había llegado a su límite con esos dos, ya no más consideraciones. Su vena Slytherin se lo exigía, que se impusiera y no se dejará sonsacar por esos dos, por más hermanos suyos que fueran.

—Bien, entonces también será una terrible coincidencia que yo lo vea de otra manera. Por lo tanto restaré diez puntos a cada uno.

Al parecer eso no les había gustado mucho, puesto que comenzaron a reclamarle.

—¡Oye eso no es justo, Percy!

—Si, vamos. Solo estábamos jugando.

Pero Percy no se retracto. Al contrario, sintió una sutil satisfacción al ver que podía regresarles un poco de lo que le habían hecho.

—Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, jugar no implica hacer vomitar a otros en medio de los pasillos, George. Hablaré con el profesor Snape, tengo entendido que ya había advertido a McGonagall sobre esto.

—¡No serás capaz, Percy!

—El narizón hará que McGonagall nos prohíba jugar el próximo partido. ¡Es la final del año!

Ciertamente estaba disfrutando de esto; pero al mismo tiempo sentía que, tal vez, se estaba pasando un poco. Pero el retractarse sólo les mostraría que tenían poder sobre él y eso era algo que Percy no iba a permitir.

—Haberlo pensado antes de seguir con sus tonterías.

Con esas palabras, Percy se alejó de ahí. Escuchando las quejas y reclamos de los gemelos a sus espaldas.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Percy!

—¡En menuda serpiente te haz convertido!

Él no se sintió ofendido, pues era cierto. Su casa era Slytherin y como tal no podía dejarse pisotear por otros, si lo permitía estaba perdido.

La relación con los gemelos Weasley acababa de romperse mucho más.

* * *

 **IX**

—Así que es cierto.

La voz a sus espaldas le tomó por sorpresa y más aún al ver quien era el mago que le hablaba.

Lucius Malfoy.

El enemigo de su padre.

—Cuando me dijeron que el alumno más sobresaliente de Slytherin era un Weasley, no pude evitar pensar que era una broma… de muy mal gusto.

Percy sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Había tenido que aguantar ese tipo de comentarios durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Después de todo, no todos los alumnos veían con buenos ojos a su familia, era lógico que el hombre frente a él fuera como ellos.

—Permítame decirle que no es ninguna broma. He sido nombrado Premio Anual con las mejores notas de mi generación, señor Malfoy.

Al parecer, él no se esperaba que le respondiera de forma tan altiva. Curiosa fue su expresión al contemplarlo mejor.

—Interesante. Tal vez no todo está perdido contigo, muchacho.

Dicho encuentro fue sólo el inicio de un camino del cual tal vez no habría retorno.

Para Lucius Malfoy fue como ver una vez más la historia de los Black: un miembro fuera de la línea que le había sido impuesta. Pero esta vez el mago, en vez de descarriarse, regresaba al sendero que un sangre pura debía de tomar. Y él pensaba tomar provecho de eso.

* * *

 **X**

—¡No puedes aceptar eso, Percy!

Percy miró fijamente a su padre, sintiéndose enrojecer del coraje. Su madre estaba cerca de ellos, mirándolos con mortificación desde el momento en que las voces comenzaron a alzarse hasta convertirse en gritos.

—¿Por qué no? Es una magnífica oportunidad, padre.

—¡Es Lucius Malfoy! Es un canalla de la peor clase. Un mortífago.

Ciertamente eso era lo que su padre siempre le había dicho. Que la familia Malfoy al igual que los Black habían sido fieles partidarios del que no debe ser nombrado. Pero era cierto también, que Lucius Malfoy era un gran inversionista que había consolidado importantes alianzas para sus empresas y eso era precisamente lo que Percy admiraba de ese hombre.

Lucius Malfoy había hablado con él, haciendo una propuesta por demás tentadora: asistente en gerencia Internacional de una de sus empresas en Londres. Con sus calificaciones estaba más que capacitado para ello, Percy estaba seguro que haría un excelente trabajo.

El problema fue a la hora de comunicarlo a la familia. Arthur se mostró indignado ante tal ofrecimiento y Molly se vio atrapada entre defender sus ideales y sentirse orgullosa de los logros de su tercer hijo, si sólo el apellido Malfoy no estuviera en ello.

—Ningún hijo mío se relaciona con ese prepotente de Lucius Malfoy. Nada bueno sale de esa casa, esa gente.

Justo terminó de decir esas palabras el silencio se hizo presente. Molly ahogó una exclamación de angustia y Arthur se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Miró a su hijo a los ojos y tuvo la certeza de que el frágil lazo que los unía acababa de ser cortado.

—Yo salí de _esa_ casa, padre. Estoy orgulloso de ello y pienso tomar esta oportunidad, quiero ser alguien importante… quiero ser mejor que tu. No pienso conformarme.

Esas serían las últimas palabras que serían dichas entre padre e hijo.

* * *

 **XI**

Percy se sentía enfermo, la noticia le había tomado por sorpresa. Su padre había sido atacado y estaba de gravedad en San Mungo, quiso correr a ver cómo se encontraba, tener cualquier noticia de él pero se contuvo. No era esa la manera en cómo debía comportarse, aunque la angustia era realmente una distracción en esos momentos.

Al final había asistido al área donde Arthur Weasley se encontraba. Esquivó medimagos y sanadores bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, sus hermanos y su madre no se encontraban en la habitación en ese momento. La imagen que tuvo frente a él era una que nunca había imaginado.

El patriarca del clan Weasley postrado en esa cama, su piel pálida y los conjuros estabilizantes a su alrededor. Arthur Weasley, ese hombre trabajador había estado unos cuantos pasos de la muerte y la sola idea hizo que Percy sintiera una gran opresión en el pecho.

—Sabía que vendrías en algún momento, Percyval.

Había salido después de ver a su padre y antes de que algún miembro de la familia llegara a la habitación. Ahora se encontraba en uno de los pasillos menos transitados, conteniendo ese dolor y ansias de estar al lado de su familia. Percy levantó la vista y pudo ver al Director Dumbledore frente a él, observando con esos ojos llenos de sabiduría, comprensión y tristeza. El hombre frente a él parecía tener una gran carga sobre sus hombros.

—Profesor, yo…

—Esta en la naturaleza del hombre, muggle o mago, el cometer errores. Lo importante es darse cuenta de ellos y si es posible enmendarlos.

Ante estas palabras Percy observó al mago junto a él. Quien le sonrió sutilmente.

—¿Que trata de decir, profesor?

—Hace años hablé con un joven que había tomado el camino equivocado. Le dí la opción de ayudarnos a cambio de proteger a quien más amaba. Ahora, te hago la misma propuesta a ti, Percy.

—No se en qué puedo serle de ayuda, profesor.

—En mas de lo que te imaginas. Con sacrificios de por medio, es un camino peligroso. Pero por el bien de quienes amamos, ningún precio es demasiado.

—Ellos no deben de enterarse, prometamelo.

Albus Dumbledore asintió, viendo ante sí repetirse esa misma situación como años atrás. Sólo esperaba que en esta ocasión las cosas salieran como deseaba.

* * *

 **XII**

La batalla había llegado a Hogwarts, los conjuros y maleficios iban en todas direcciones. Mortifagos, alumnos, magos y brujas peleaban contra el adversario. Destrucción y muerte era lo que se veía en los pasillos y jardines.

Percy corría esquivando ambos fuegos. Con la capa de mortífago era blanco para ambos bandos, así la que tiró en la primera oportunidad. Pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos. Sólo necesitaba saber que ellos estaban bien, sus hermanos, sus padres… aunque fuera un instante, necesitaba verlos.

—¡Confrigno!

—¡Diffindo!

Sintió el maleficio impactar contra uno de sus brazos y se resguardó detrás de un muro.

—¡Bombarda!

El sonido de la explosión le aturdió por unos instantes, el lugar donde había impactado el hechizo estaba ahora cubierto de escombros y podía verse una mano sobresalir entre ellos. Se negó a pensar sobre cuántas personas habían sido sus víctimas y siguió adelante.

Corrió por las ruinas del patio central y se dirigió al área de los pasadizos del colegio. Fue ahí que les vio: Fred y George, hombro con hombro deshaciéndose de todo aquel que intentara ingresar por los pasadizos. Un poco mas al fondo estaba Kingsley dando pelea a quien se atravesara en su camino.

Un movimiento a su izquierda le hizo ver a Augustus Rookwood, quien con varita en alto, se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus hermanos lanzando un hechizo. Percy apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar levantando su varita.

—¡Protego!

—Weasley, sabía que no podías ser de fiar… ¿listo para morir?

Con esas palabras ambos magos se enfrascaron en un duelo de conjuros y maleficios. Percy no pudo observar la sorpresa en el rostro de sus hermanos al verle en plena guerra. Inseguros de qué lado estaba, pero les había salvado, eso decía que aun se preocupaba por ellos a su manera.

—Me encargaré de matarte a ti y a cada deshonroso miembro de tu familia… _¡Avada Kedabra!_

El maleficio pasó demasiado cerca en esa ocasión. Un grito a sus espaldas le alarmó aún mas. No permitiría que nada le pasara a su familia, él era su hermano mayor y era su deber protegerlos, aun si ellos no lo sabían.

—¡Avada Kedabra!

El rayo de luz verde impacto directo en el cuerpo de Rookwood haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo. Giró en ese momento, George tenía parte del rostro y cuello empapado de sangre y junto a su hermano se alejaban para resguardarse.

—¡Bombarda!

Fue simplemente un reflejo que Percy se abalanzó para alejar a Fred quien estaba más cerca del lugar de impacto. Ambos rodaron por el piso entre escombros, tierra y sangre. Un intenso dolor se incrustó en su cuerpo, mas no le prestó atención y logró llegar junto a George, entre ambos resguardando a Fred.

—¡Fred! ¡Responde!

Percy se alejó un poco dándole espacio, Kingsley y otros aurores frenaban el avance. El dolor se intensificó aún más haciéndole recargar en uno de los muros justo en el momento en que Fred reaccionaba.

—Maldita sea, Fred. No me hagas esto de nuevo.

Percy suspiró al ver a sus hermanos a salvo y sintió como sus piernas le fallaban, al bajar la mirada pudo ver sus ropas impregnadas en sangre, un fragmento de cristal sobresaliendo de sus ropas.

—Percy…

Apenas pudo levantar la mirada cuando sus hermanos llegaron a su lado, sintió cómo lo recostaban pero su vista había comenzado a fallar, ¿Acaso había perdido sus gafas?

—¡Resiste, Percy! Tu puedes, ¡mírame!

Abrió sus ojos viendo los borrosos rostros de sus hermanos junto a él. Estaban bien, estaban a salvo por el momento. Logró sostener la mano de uno de ellos, la del otro gemelo no tardó en unirseles, escuchándolos decir que resistiera. Percy sintió un par de lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas,era lo suficientemente listo para saber que la ayuda no llegaría a tiempo.

—Lo... Lo siento.

—No, Perce. No digas eso, no ahora.

—¡No nos hagas esto, imbécil! ¡Resiste!

—Por favor...Di-díselo...mamá… papá, perdón.

Las voces de sus hermanos, el estruendo de la guerra ahora eran sonidos sordos para Percy. Ya no sentía dolor, frío o calor, era curioso como la calma llegaba en el último momento. Él sólo esperaba que sobrevivieran a la guerra, que su muerte no les afectara como lo haría la de cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Había hecho lo necesario, había tomado decisiones, había vivido a su manera. Tal vez no la correcta, tal vez no la mejor, pero Dumbledore había tenido razón. Esperaba que sus padres y hermanos también hicieran lo mismo. Y si sus corazones se lo permitían, que le otorgan su perdón. Que los lazos que se habían fragmentado en vida, pudieran ser sanados en su muerte. Y tal vez, dentro de muchos años más, podría verles de nuevo sin casas e ideales de por medio.

::

* * *

 _._

 _N/A: Bueno, aun no estoy segura si entra o no en el reto pero bueno. De antemano pido una disculpa por que el fic no ha sido beteado pero he tratado de revisarlo minuciosamente para que no les sangren los ojos. Ahora bien, debo admitir que esta idea me había estado rondando mucho, demasiado en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla, tal vez no me quedó exactamente como pensaba pero me ha gustado el resultado. Cualquier comentario estoy a sus ordenes. Saludos._


End file.
